ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Christopher
Jason Christopher (born June 3, 1984) is an American professional wrestler for Junior Pro Dynasty, where he is currently the JPD Jr. Heavyweight Champion. Biography Born June 3, 1984, Jason Christopher was lucky enough to have a father who wrestled, "%1000 Power" Michael Christopher. But Jason didn't know his father was a Professional Wrestler, due to the fact he retired from Pro Wrestling when he was 9 (His brother, Eric Christopher, was 7 and his sister, Skye Christopher, was 6). In August 2002, after Jason turned 18, he discovered some tapes of his father wrestling. He decided to watch them, and he was amazed. From his stints in Japan in MAX (Maximum Japan Pro Wrestling), to his American Career in TPW (Texas Pro Wrestling), and to the infamous match in Mexico, where Michael was banned in NFLL (New Frontier Lucha Libre) for using a Tombstone Piledriver, which was outlawed in Mexico. Jason wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, so he asked Michael to train him. Much to Jason's dismay, Michael refused to train him. Michael said he didn't think Jason had what it takes, and he was looking out for him by forbidding him from wrestling. Jason was outraged. After a nasty fight on that August, Jason moved out of the Christopher House, leaving his mother, younger siblings and father behind. Jason learned of a wrestling school that was ran by Super Impact Wrestling's Terry Rocker located in San Jose, California, so Jason moved to an apartment there in November 2002. During training, Terry gave him the nickname "Lightning" Jason Christopher, due to his speed and fluid moves. In April 2003, Jason thought he had enough training. So he said goodbye to training, and hello to the world of Professional Wrestling. His bookings in America were small, and was not enough for Jason. Ironically, Maximum Japan Pro Wrestling had offered him a spot after an agent discovered him at Terry Rocker's school, which he accepted. From then on, Jason was a regular in MAX among their foreign talent. In October 2003, Jason shocked MAX by defeating the then MAX Heavyweight Champion, Shingo Takeguchi, in a non-title match. It was a controversial win, for a Gaijin like Jason to defeat the MAX Heavyweight Champion was HUGE. Saiyushin Tsurugii, who had been working behind-the-scenes at MAX as an administrator, gave Jason the nickname "The Kingslayer". It has stuck with Jason ever since. In December 2005, Jason joined the Universal Wrestling League and quickly rose to the top, becoming the first UWL Heavyweight Champion. But his run was disappointing, as his only defense was a draw against Flap Flanagan before losing the title to Josh Eagles in a Four-Way Dance two months later. After his title loss, he suffered a series of losses in UWL. Jason considered leaving UWL to go back to Japan, but UWL approached him as asked if he would like to become the head trainer to their new wrestling school, which he accepted despite his lack of experience with teaching. Jason shortly after left UWL. In September 2006, Jason returned to the ring in Lion's Road to re-ignite his feud with rival Teddy Davis. His run in Lion's Road, however, was very disappointing. He suffered many losses and was eventually defeated by Davis in a decisive match. Jason thought he had lost his fire, and moved to Seattle, Washington, away from the ring. Jason spent his time there working as a receptionist for an electronics company, but found his life had become depressingly dull, almost to the point of suicide. But instead of taking his life, Jason decided enough was enough - It was time to get back to wrestling. Luckily for him, Jason was contacted by a fighter he had befriended during his time in Pro Wrestling MAX - "Famous" Sho Akai. Jason then moved to Fukuoka, Japan to train with Akai and hone his skill by competing for a number of Japanese independent promotions (one of his most well known matches was a tag team match in Osaka for a promotion called VENDETTA Osakan Wrestling - Christopher and Sho Akai vs. a younger wrestler named DI-Z, and DDT's Sanshiro Tagaki). In 2008, Jason received a call from his former trainer, Terry Rocker. Rocker had been contacted by a fellow SIW alumni, Jay "The Challenge" Palmer, about a promotion he was going to start north of the border. Opportunity knocked for Jason, as he relocated to Ontario, Canada, to compete for Palmer's Junior Pro Dynasty. Christopher would make quite the impression as he became the first American born wrestler to win the Super J Crown and the first-ever JPD Jr. Heavyweight Champion. In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'The Kingslayer's Sword' (D-Geist/Modified Northern Lights Bomb) :*'Roaring Slayer' (Minoru Special II/Roll-Through Northern Lights Suplex to Cross Armbar) :*'Lionslayer' (Tiger Driver) Championships and Accomplishments *'Universal Wrestling League' :*UWL Heavyweight Champion (December 28, 2005 to February 18, 2006) *'Junior Pro Dynasty' :*JPD Jr. Heavyweight Champion (September 21, 2008 to present) Personal life